Guerra Mental
by Gersax
Summary: Kayn ha vuelto al templo del clan de las sombras. ¿Pero hizo bien al tomar la guadaña para si mismo? ¿Tendrá el suficiente poder mental para someterla y atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque eso implique perder sus principios? Entrará en una guerra mental entre su moral, Rhast y su propia identidad. El final de su guerra, definirá el destino de todo. Portada: NanamiNara
1. ¿Hogar dulce hogar?

Finalmente, y después de mucho tiempo, pude lograrlo. Estaba en las escaleras del templo de las sombras. Moria de ganas de contarle a mi maestro todo lo que tuve que pasar para cumplir mi misión y convertirme en el líder.

Abrí las puertas del templo y me arrodillé en señal de respeto.

—Sensei Zed. —dije.

—Kayn. —Zed se levantó del piso y caminó hasta mí. Le mostré el arma.

—He cumplido mi misión. —dije. Zed miró la guadaña con recelo, como si supiera lo que pasaría si la tocara.

—Creí haberte pedido que la trajera en el estado que estaba. No iba a ser tuya. —dijo dándome la espalda.

—Pero maestro…

—Eres muy talentoso, Kayn —dijo haciendo ademán de que me levante—, pero a la vez eres muy ambicioso hasta el punto de desobedecer. —Zed no hablaba como siempre, estaba teniendo cuidado con sus palabras. Desconocía a mi maestro.

—¿Eso…?

— ¡No te he dicho que hables! —gritó. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Suspiró—. Te felicito por completar tu misión, pero aún no estás listo para ser el líder —Mi mundo se derrumbó con esas palabras—. Puedes retirarte. —Duré en silencio unos segundos. La guadaña comenzó a palpitar en mis manos.

—Maestro, necesito su guia. —dije volviéndome a colocar en el suelo. Zed me miró cuestionando.

—No vale la pena. —susurró Rhast. No de nuevo.

—Hay algo de la guadaña que debe sa… —No pude terminar, sentí un golpe seco en mi estomago. Zed se arrodilló en busca de mi auxilio, pero me levanté y me alejé. La guadaña temblaba en mi mano.

— ¿Kayn?

—Está… vivo… —Comencé a llorar.

—Todo por lo que has luchado —susurró Rhast—, todo lo que imaginabas, lo que hiciste para ser el líder y así te lo paga.

— ¡No! —grité, luchando contra él—. ¡Zed lo hace por mi bien! —Sentí que se quemaba mi brazo, de nuevo, comenzó a crecerme aquella piel que no era mía hasta llegar a mi pecho. Ahora no podía respirar bien, necesitaba volver a tener el control.

— ¿Por tí? ¿Crees que le importas, al menos? —Cerré mis ojos, intentando no escuchar, no sentir, ignorar el dolor y encontrar paz interior—. Mató al que consideraba su hermano, su maestro y sus compañeros. ¿De qué valdría un simple niño? —Su voz comenzaba a distorsionarse. ¿De qué estaba hablando Rhast?

—Zed… él me salvó. —Intentaba concentrarme lo más que podía.

—Y te limita. Yo te ofrezco un mayor poder, mucho mayor al de las sombras.

—Kayn, ¿qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Zed. Lo miré.

—¿Crees que le importas? ¡Miralo! —La guadaña tomó control de mi brazo y le arrancó la máscara. Pude volver a verlo, ver ese cabello castaño mal cortado, ver esa piel blanca por la falta de luz, la nariz que fruncía en vez de ser el ceño cuando se enojaba—. Miralo a los ojos, ¿no lo ves? Está consumido por el poder, ni siquiera son reales. —Decía. Lo miré a los ojos, estaban rojos por la magia de las sombras, tanto que no se le notaba la iris. Miré más adentro y pude ver humanidad, la poca que le quedaba dirán algunos, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Eran iguales a mis llegadas al templo con alguna herida de misión. Zed estaba preocupado por mi.

—Te equivocas. —dije.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación de posesión, estirando el brazo contrario con el que sostenía la guadaña. Un disparo escarlata salió de mis dedos envuelto en un aura azul. Destrozando una de las puertas del templo.

Miré a Zed, le sonreí, caí en una eterna oscuridad.

* * *

Desperté en mi habitación. La guadaña estaba a un costado de la cama y mi ropa había cambiado. Me miré al espejo, seguía siendo mi hermoso rostro con ese copete azul. Mi brazo comenzó a palpitar y tomé la guadaña desesperado. No podía estar sin ella un momento o mi brazo se quemaba de dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede con esa guadaña exactamente? —dijo Zed sentado en las sombras. Dudé en decirle por la descarga que me dió la guadaña en ese momento.

—Tiene algo dentro, algo vivo que desea poseer mi cuerpo —Zed no dijo nada, esperando a que siguiera, deduci—. Se llama Rhast.

—Rhast —repitió lentamente—. Eso significa que no puedes deshacerte de él y siempre luchas contra él —Asentí sorprendido por su conocimiento—. Es un Darkin. Una de las 5 armas.

— ¿Cómo….?

—Sí —interrumpió—, el arquero que perdió el sentido durante la invasión de Noxus.

— ¿No había ya alguien completamente corrompido?

—Aatrox —La guadaña comenzó a temblar cuando escuchó ese nombre—. Si. —Miré a la silenciosa Guadaña.

—No lo he escuchado.

—No todo en el arte de las sombras es malvado. Lo he sellado. Estará así hasta que se consuma el papel —Giré a ver y efectivamente tenía un papel con un hechizo—. No sabia que conocias esa técnica de dejar pasar la energía a través de ti. Como la piedra en un río, dejando pasar las molestas aguas. —dijo acercandose a mi.

—Disculpe, sensei, por lo de la máscara. —Zed sonrió. Hace mucho tiempo no lo veia sonreir, hace años.

—Tengo más, no importa —Caminó hasta la puerta—. Ve y come algo. —Y se fue.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi maestro? Él… no se comporta así. No tan cariñoso.

* * *

Por la noche, y como cada una de ellas, no podía dormir.

—...luego tomó el hacha y la destrozó contra la cabeza de Pantheon. —exclamaba Rhast emocionado en mi cabeza. Hubiera deseado tener otro de esos papeles para callarlo.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que Pantheon estaba vivo para esa época? —pregunto aburrido de escuchar la misma historia cientos de veces.

—Y repito, Pantheon es una entidad, no una persona —Sonreí divertido—. Como decía, Pantheon aún así pudo… —Pero dejé de prestarle atención cuando sentí ruidos afuera. Me vestí rápido y tomé la guadaña.

Afuera, seguí una sombra que se adentraba en el bosque. No pude descansar hasta llegar a un lago que brillaba en la oscuridad. De la sombra salió Zed y se dirigió hasta otra figura que estaba sentada en una piedra, ¿esperándolo? ¿Zed reuniéndose con alguien?

— ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? Sabes que no puedo perder el juego con sentimientos, Zed. —exclamó la figura. Llevaba dos espadas en la espalda.

—Te necesito. —La figura rió.

— ¿A mí? ¿Tú? —Se levantó y tomó una de las espadas hasta ponerla en el cuello de mi maestro. Agarré fuerte la guadaña en caso de tener que ayudar—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te mataré aquí mismo? ¿O que te ayudaré?

—Tenemos un pasado, Shen. Si me quisieras matar, lo hubieras hecho. —Pero Shen no bajo la espada. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¿Y piensas que te ayudaré por eso? —Zed lanzó una bolsa. Un sonido metálico resonó. Shen rió—. ¿Dinero?

—No es ningún favor sucio. —Shen bajó la espada y suspiró.

—Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Contigo todo es sucio. —dijo yéndose del lugar. Mi maestro apretó los puños, ¿frustrado?

—Encontré un Darkin. —Shen paró en seco, pero no se dió la vuelta.

—Sabes lo que debes hacer. Destruyelo. Esas cosas solo pueden detenerlas personas con una mente poderosa.

—Mi mejor alumno la posee. —Shen se dió la vuelta.

— ¿Posee? —Guardó el arma—. Es decir, ¿puede controlarla?

—No del todo, puede controlar lo mínimo. Está en una lucha con esa cosa. Hoy lo vi desviando la energía del Darkin que lo consumía.

—No te creo. —Zed lo tomó de los hombros, levantando una alerta sobre Shen.

—Le enseñé a meditar como hacia nuestro maestro, puede controlarse tan bien sí lo decide. Pero esa cosa lo va a consumir, es Noxiano. —Shen se rió.

—Tu mejor alumno es Noxiano y puede controlarse a pesar de estar con un Darkin en su mente. Zed, esto es muy rebuscado. Nadie puede controlar un Darkin, tienen miles de años de edad. Además, ¿cómo conseguirías que un Noxiano se vuelva tu alumno?

—Era un niño en la invasión de Noxus. —Shen empujó a mi maestro. ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. ¿Cómo podría ayudarte igualmente?

—Tu espada fue dada para seres espirituales. —Shen miró la espada que no había usado.

—Es un Darkin, no una entidad. Eso no lo destruirá.

— ¿Y ambas? —Shen se quedó en silencio.

—Ya hace parte de su mente.

—Su mente es fuerte.

—No lo suficiente. Aún está en duda, ¿aún es un niño, verdad? —Zed se quedó en silencio—. Lo siento Zed. Ya no tiene caso —dice y empieza a irse. Shen para y se gira—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —Hubo un largo silencio. Mi maestro apretó los puños y enderezó la espalda.

—Me preocupa que el Darkin se libere. —dijo y se giró para irse.

—Zed —Shen corrió hasta él, le quitó la máscara y lo besó. Zed correspondió y lo abrazó—, jamás has servido para mentir.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—Esto no puede suceder. No otra vez. —susurraba Zed acariciando su mejilla. Shen se separó.

—Lo siento. —Zed se volvió una sombra y desapareció. Shen se quedó un rato mirando la máscara de mi maestro en el suelo. La levantó, la abrazó y se la llevó.

—Dime que eso me lo hiciste ver tú. —pregunté a Rhast.

—No, y estuvo genial. —respondió de vuelta.

* * *

Me dirigí de vuelta al templo, entrando a su habitación atravesando las paredes.

— ¡Buenas noches, maestro! —dije anímicamente. Zed, que estaba sentado en la cama pensando, se volvió sombra y me amenazó antes de reconocerme. Bajó las cuchillas y suspiró.

—Kayn, te he dicho que uses la puerta. —Me acosté en su cama, detrás de él.

—Hubieran preguntado.

—Yo te voy a preguntar. —dijo echándome la almohada encima.

—Quiero saber algo. —Se tiró encima.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora, niño curioso? —Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba algo así, desde que era niño.

— ¿Qué soy para ti? —Zed se levantó. Sentí furia hacia mi mismo por haber preguntado.

—Ya es muy tarde, Kayn. Vete. —respondió frío. Me levanté y me mantuve frente a él, a su altura.

—Has estado actuando muy raro. Exijo saber que te sucede. —dije serio. Zed me miró con rabia a los ojos.

Comencé a sentir la misma sensación de cuando tomé a Rhast entre mis dedos, esa sensación de poder, de oscuridad. Me sentía más fuerte, más capaz. Esto era algo que debía usar. Volví a sentirme merecedor de todo el poder que se me había sido negado.

—No tienes la autoridad ni el derecho de exigir algo así a tu maestro. Ahora, retírate, Kayn. —Apreté la guadaña con fuerza, tembló en respuesta.

—Hagámoslo. —susurró Rhast en mi mente. Zed se preparó para luchar.

— ¿Kayn?

Me deje guiar casi completamente por Rhast. Golpeé la guadaña contra el suelo para aturdir, pero escapó volviéndose una sombra. Salí a través de las paredes hasta la parte trasera donde me esperaba con una nueva máscara.

Entré en él de manera que no podía hacerme daño. Lo ataqué, pero se volvió una sombra en ese momento. Para cuando me di cuenta, Zed ya había llegado hasta mí creando dos sombras adicionales para atacarme. Me volví sombras de nuevo, evitando su ataque. Comenzamos una lucha entre sombras y golpes metálicos durante un rato.

—Kayn, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. —dijo Zed en un momento de dominio. Me zafé de su agarre y lo empujé lejos.

—No puedo confiar en alguien que cambió de la noche a la mañana. No eres mi maestro. —dije corriendo hasta él. Salté, pero se volvió una sombra. ¿Cómo aguantaba tanto?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber.

—Has sido amoroso y pasivo como no lo has sido durante años —dije, desapareciendo entre el suelo. Zed miró a todos lados, pero lo tomé por debajo y lo lancé contra árboles—. Además, te vi encontrándote con Shen —Zed se estremeció al escuchar eso—. ¿Tú? ¿Shen? ¿Pidiéndole ayuda? Y… lo que sea que hayas hecho con él.

—Acaba con esto. —susurró Rhast.

—Por Supuesto que lo haré —le susurré de vuelta. Me acerqué a él y levanté la guadaña, decidido a terminar con el que se hacía llamar mi maestro—. Me mentiste. ¡No me diste nada! —Y la arrojé.


	2. Shen

Rhast gritó ante mi silencio al ver como mi acción fue interrumpida.

Shen estaba protegiendo a Zed con ambas espadas.

Shen me miraba con terror, decepción y rabia. Detuve el ataque y me alejé. Shen se puso en posición de ataque con ambas espadas, agarré la guadaña con fuerza decidido a luchar contra él, pero Rhast me detuvo.

—No, a él no —dijo con ¿miedo?—. Esa espada no es ordinaria. —dijo refiriéndose a una de sus espadas con un brillo extraño. Shen atacó y yo traté de interceptar el ataque con la Guadaña, pero apenas las espadas la tocaron, esta vibró terroríficamente.

—Lo siento, Zed. —dijo Shen y se abalanzó contra mí. Me volví una sombra, pero aún así sentí una espada atravesar mi cuerpo y caer desplomado en el suelo.

Lo que siguió después me desconcertó. Pudé ver mi cuerpo desplomado en el suelo, pero poco a poco se levantaba y tomaba la guadaña. Zed y Shen se pusieron en posición de ataque.

—Ese cuerpo aún no es completamente tuyo. —dijo Zed amenazante. Mi cuerpo sonrió, con los ojos completamentes rojos como los de mi maestro.

Maestro, enemigo y cuerpo comenzaron a luchar, pero no querían destruir mi cuerpo sino… la guadaña. Zed y Shen entraron en una sincronización tan perfecta que dudé de mi maestro. ¿Zed luchando codo a codo de Shen?

—Olvidalo, Zed. No puedo. —dijo Shen retrocediendo. Zed asintió y lanzó una cuchilla que haría que mi cuerpo cayera desmayado.

Shen se acercó y sacó del pecho una espada espiritual que había desaparecido durante el combate. ¿De dónde sacó una tercera espada? Sentí un tirón que me atrajo hasta mi cuerpo y duré aturdido unos segundos, o eso creí que duraría, pero aún podía escuchar la conversación.

—Hay que matarlo, y lo sabes. —decía Shen.

—Es mi mejor alumno.

— ¿Lo quieres? —Hubo un silencio—. Creí que ya no tenias sentimientos.

— ¿Lo que pasó en el lago no te parecía sentimiento?

—Creo que es más un capricho. Como él.

— ¿Qué?

—Él tiene una mente fuerte, pero el darkin lo seduce y va a comenzar a consumirlo. De por sí ya es un niño rebelde y tonto. Se parece a ti —Shen suspiró—. Y tú también estás debilitando tu mente. Sonará mal y todo, pero él te ve como algo más que solo su maestro. Si no estás ahí, si no fortaleces su mente y lo ayudas a luchar… me temo que habrá otro Darkin suelto.

—Yo no soy débil.

—Tu miedo a perderlo te hace débil. Fui criado contigo, vi todo en la habitación, vi su pelea. No le quieres hacer daño aunque él haya intentado asesinarte.

— ¿Qué más viste? —Shen dudó.

—Te vi sonreír… de nuevo. —Comencé a recuperarme, pero volví a caer.

—No quiero volver a esos tiempos.

—Yo tampoco, y después de lo que le hiciste a mi padre no te perdonaría.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?

—Hay cosas más importantes que el orgullo y la venganza. Un darkin alteraría el equilibrio más de lo que tú lo haces.

— ¿Por qué no se levanta? —Shen suspiró.

—Creo que lo inmovilice. Se le pasará en unas horas.

— ¿Era necesario?

—Estamos hablando de un Darkin, Zed. No de un niño.

—En ese Darkin está mi niño.

— ¿Tu? —Zed se mantuvo en silencio—. Como sea, ayúdame a llevarlo a donde sea que duerma.

—Su habitación.

—Oh, ¿tus alumnos tienen habitación? Creí que dormían fuera.

—No soy tan malo, Shen.

—Por supuesto que no, solo asesinaste a casi todos nuestros compañeros, nuestro maestro y mi padre solo para tener un poder prohibido.

— ¿Por qué estaba escondido a todo esto? Es solo un arma que se desperdicia.

— ¡Porque nos encargamos de mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal! Dios, Zed. No tienes remedio. —Sentí tomarme a Zed por las piernas.

— ¿Él nos está escuchando? —Sentí a Shen tomarme por los brazos. Su toque era más suave.

—No. —Comenzaron a llevarme hasta el templo.

—Entonces puedo serte sincero al decirte que no me arrepiento de nada. Tú y el equilibrio de tu padre fue lo que me convirtieron en esto y soy mejor ahora.

—No sé como pude ser tu compañero.

—Fuiste más que eso. —dijo y no hubo respuesta sino hasta que sentí que me colocaban en mi cama.

—Yo si me arrepiento. —Pude sentir como se iba de la habitación. A todo esto, ¿cómo se metió en nuestro territorio?

Zed suspiró y se acercó a mí. Me acarició la cabeza.

—Mi niño. —susurró.

Se quedó un largo rato allí, sentado en mi habitación. No registraba nada, solo estaba quieto. Era lo poco que podía escuchar. Se levantó y se fue, volvió tiempo después y dejó algo al lado de mi cama.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Tan malo era?

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, aún seguía inmovilizado. Escuche a Rhast después de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó. No había hablado desde que me vi fuera del cuerpo. Con la llegada de Rhast pude recobrar el movimiento. Abrí los ojos y la luz me aturdió.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Por poco y elimino a mi maestro por tu culpa. —dije.

Intenté sentarme, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Debió ser el poco movimiento que tuve durante la noche. Miré hacia un lado de mi cama, lo que Zed había dejado era su máscara. La tomé y detrás había una nota. La nota tenía escrito un lenguaje extraño.

— ¿Será una clave? —preguntó Rhast, pero no. Yo sabía exactamente que decía allí, era el idioma que había inventado de niño cuando soñaba con ser un ninja completo. Un idioma que no había compartido con nadie por miedo a la burla.

Salí de la habitación en dirección a la habitación de Zed.

No estaba, efectivamente.

—Iremos de viaje, Rhast.

— ¿Ya? Acabamos de llegar, quiero explorar el lugar. —Claro que quería explorarlo, la nota lo decía.

Si la nota decía lo que creía, Zed estaba a punto de cometer la locura más grande.

Iba a aliarse con el enemigo.

Me bañé y comencé a empacar cosas para el viaje. No iba a permitirlo.

— ¿Lord Kayn? —dijo una voz desde la puerta del templo. ¿Lord?

—Misaki. —la saludé.

—No puede irse.

— ¿Por qué no?

—El sensei dejó en claro que usted estaba a cargo durante su ausencia. —Duré un tiempo para asimilarlo.

— ¿Él dijo eso? —Misaki asintió—. Necesito salir unos días, Misaki. ¿Qué pasó con…?

—Recibimos amenazas —interrumpió mostrando un papel. Me acerqué y lo tomé—. Llegó esta mañana cuando el sensei salió. —No era una amenaza. Estaba escrito por Shen. No conocía mucho la letra de Shen, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que estaba con Zed. Si dejaba el templo, todos entrarían en pánico. Es una buena manera de mantenerme aquí.

—Misaki. Reune a todos. —Si yo no podía ir hasta Zed….

— ¿Señor?

— Atacaremos. —...haría que Zed viniera aquí.

—Mi lord, no estamos listos para enfrentar a la nueva orden Kinkou. Y mucho menos con su líder. —pronunció Misaki preocupada.

—Relájate, estoy más que seguro de que su líder no está allí. —dije dirigiéndome al patio donde entrenaban el resto.

— ¿Exactamente cúal es su plan?

—Destruirlos. —dije haciendo alusión a destruir su nuevo templo. Misaki me agarró del brazo. La aparté y la miré con recelo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarme? Me miró a los ojos decidida y aterrorizada.

—Con todo respeto, esto es una insensatez. —Le sonreí y me miró confundida.

—Es justo eso —dije y salí. Grité a todo pulmón—. ¡Atacaremos la orden Kinkou! ¡Media hora para arreglarse! —Todos se pusieron en marcha al instante. Misaki, que era mi competencia en el liderazgo, se veía frustrada.

Todo era bastante obvio. Según la nota, irían a buscar un "medicamento" para mi "condición", pero iban a reunirse con los más poderosos y sabios en el tema espiritual, condenando el clan de las sombras. Si su preciado clan de las sombras era regalado a la nueva orden Kinkou, Zed volvería sin chistar. No teníamos oportunidad contra ellos mientras no tuviéramos perfeccionada el arte que se encuentra la caja de la que me habló Zed.

Íbamos camino a donde se reunía la nueva orden Kinkou. La estrategia era entrar a los lados como sombras absolutas y tirar las columnas de su nuevo templo, pero primero haría un pequeño reconocimiento de información.

Di una pequeña señal a Misaki para que enviara a los primeros, los distractores. Entré en acción con su llegada, atravesando las paredes y quedando en medio de su templo. Rhast estaba callado, emocionado, ansioso de sangre. Comencé a revisar pergaminos y libros, no había nada que no supiera.

— ¿Ese no es tu maestro? —preguntó Rhast refiriéndose a una imagen.

Me acerqué y pude observar un Zed bastante joven al lado de un Shen también joven, abrazados, sonriendo. Habian chicos alrededor, todos tachados con una equis. Los únicos que no tenían equis eran Shen y Zed. ¿Qué era esto? Me acerqué para recobrar información. La foto era de hace más de 20 años de la antigua orden Kinkou. ¿Zed perteneció a la orden Kinkou? ¿Era compañero de Shen?

— ¿Mi Lord? —preguntó Misaki desde las sombras—. ¿Encontró algo? —Me alejé un poco para observar la información de la pared.

—Llevate todo esto y destruye el lugar. —dije, frio. Comencé a sentirme traicionado por mi propio maestro, ahora la rabia me consumía contra él.

Misaki ordenó y se llevaron todo hasta dejar todo vacío. Pronto pude ver dibujos de distintos objetos, 4 objetos. Entre ellos, la guadaña. ¿Eran los Darkin? ¿Y el quinto objeto? ¿Por qué eran tan peligrosos? Zed ocultaba demasiado.

Salí del templo espantando a los de la nueva orden Kinkou, no me vieron entrar.

— ¡Destruid todo! —grité levantando mi guadaña. ¿Por qué Zed tardaba tanto?—. Esto se acaba aquí y ahora, ¡la nueva orden será de las sombras!

— ¡Parad! —gritaron desde el otro lado. Era Zed, y Shen a su lado. La adrenalina y las ansias de sangre de Rhast me contagiaron al instante. La guadaña vibró ante la idea de degollarlos, a ambos.

— ¿Ahora te apareces? No estabas muy lejos entonces. —dije, acusandolo. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la llegada de un Shen al lado de Zed.

—Tienes lo que querías, ahora, necesito centrarme en mis asuntos. No seas insensato, Kayn. —dijo Zed acercándose a mí—. Te comportas como un niño.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Vuelvo y de un momento a otro estas tomando té con Shen? —respondí de vuelta. La guadaña estaba ardiendo, tentándome a usarla.

—Ya basta, Kayn —intervino Shen—. Esto se sale de tu control y lo único que puedes hacer es encargarse de la orden mientras todo vuelve a la normalidad.

—Claro. ¿Yo lo saqué de control? —pregunté. Ambos se quedaron callados. Shen desenfundó sus espadas y Zed sacó sus cuchillas.

—Kayn, cálmate. —ordenó Zed.

— ¡No voy a volver a recibir ninguna orden de ti! —dije en conjunto con Rhast, distorsionando mi voz. Tomé total control de la guadaña y ella de mí, volvimos a ser uno.

Me abalancé a ellos. Shen retuvo el golpe formando una x con ambas espadas y me empujó. Asintió y sentí como una descarga eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo. Intenté luchar, pero era inútil. Caí al suelo, debilitado. Intenté arrastrarme hasta un árbol cercano, pasando por un charco que me asustó. Mi imagen era totalmente distorsionada: uno de mis ojos era completamente rojo, mientras que el otro tenía el azul propio de ellos. Emparejando el copete azul, apareció uno rojo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Sentí una descarga de adrenalina desde mi brazo.

—Mátalos. —susurró Rhast dándome fuerzas. La rabia volvió en mí y me levanté. Dispuesto a luchar. Lamentablemente, al darme vuelta, me encontré con Akali y Kenen listos para mi ataque. No podría con ellos.

Mi brazo dolía y, a pesar de la adrenalina, la descarga eléctrica me dejó sin energías. Esto ya no valía la pena. Caí al suelo, exhausto. A veces pensaba que quien me quitaba tanta energía era Rhast.

Sentí como todos guardaban sus armas, Zed y Shen se acercaron a mí.

—Lo siento, Zed. —dijo Shen.

—Misaki —dijo Zed—. Eres la nueva líder en mi ausencia —Intenté luchar por levantarme, pero Zed me colocó la mano en la espalda y me absorbió la poca energía que me quedaba. Todo por lo que había luchado por años arrebatado y no sabía porqué—. Calmate.

—Llevenlo dentro. —ordenó Shen.

—Bien hecho, niño. —susurró enojado Rhast.

Lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento.

Era vivir.


End file.
